


Cracking Bones Smothered by Hugs

by Springoffanfiction



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eye Gouging, F/F, Fluff, Foster Parents, Gay, Girlfriends - Freeform, Graphic Violence, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, Kissing, Knives, Lesbians, Nightmares, OCD, OCD Harm Thoughts, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, Touchy-Feely, bones - Freeform, first I love you's, very graphic gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springoffanfiction/pseuds/Springoffanfiction
Summary: Alalea has a nightmare filled with blood and bones and horror and knives. She wakes up crying and shaking and dials her girlfriend, Astrid. Astrid comes over to her house to comfort her, and fluff ensues. First "I love you" happens too.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 14





	Cracking Bones Smothered by Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> tw//THIS IS VERY GRAPHIC! Seriously if it might trigger you in any way, pls don't read, or just skip the italicized part. It's super fucking graphic y'all.

_A desperate scream ripped itself from my throat, the noise rasping against my already-dry throat. My lungs felt empty and deflated as I was doubled over in pain, clutching my chest. My voice tapered off, vocal cords screaming in agony. My fingers dug into my chest, pressing at the skin there, nails digging in painfully. Harder and harder, until fat beads of blood began to drip down my chest._

_I didn't stop there. Pushing my fingers as hard as I could into my chest, feeling bones creak and snap but not caring. Shoving my fingers into my throbbing, bloody chest. Deeper and deeper, until I was two knuckles deep and could feel a bone._

_S_ _hoving them another knuckle in, I curled them, screaming out in pain again as my flesh tore even more. Grasping the bone and dragging it out with broken fingers, snapping my ribs and opening my chest in a bloody mess. A huge gaping hole covered my entire chest, blood streaming everywhere over the chunks of flesh that hung exposed to the air. Mixed in with the horrifying scene were my ribs, cracked and poking through the skin, jagged and coated in blood. The main bone I had grabbed was held by long pale fingers, all bent at unnatural angles._

_I was dead._

_Then I was digging those same fingers into my eyes, feeling the grey flesh give way under my fingers easily. Pain ripped through me, causing me to collapse even more. But I didn't even hesitate, digging my broken fingers into my eyes, popping veins and crushing the squishy material and dragging it out, leaving behind bloody empty eye sockets. My hands shook, coated in blood and broken bones._

_Suddenly I was holding a knife. Plunging it into my calves, I sliced them off, then moving to my thighs to cut off the flesh there too. The huge flaps of muscle and skin flopped onto the ground, making a bloody squelching noise._

_Before it could escalate even farther, becoming more and more bloody and horrifying and terrifying and awful and self-destructive, the ground began to shake, causing me to fall forward and drop the knife. The ground shook and shook, leaves and branches falling to the ground around me leaving behind resounding snapping noises. The soil began to split open, huge crevices appearing in the trail of the tremours._

_One opened beneath my bloody corpse, sending me tumbling into the deep black emptiness, my mind spiraling along with it._

~-~-~-~

Alalea sat up quickly, gasping and crying, clutching her chest as her lungs closed up, feeling the lingering residue of her dream clinging to her like bloodstains. Oh god there was so much blood. What had she done?

What was wrong with her?

With her shaking- unbroken- fingers, she dialed Astrid's number on her phone. The ringing filled her ear as she fumbled for the light, curling into her bed and shaking with sobs. 

"Hey sweetie," a sleepy voice said when the phone picked up. "You okay?"

Alalea, breathing heavily and still crying, tried to answer. "N-No I'm not-not there's- blood and- I can't- I just-"

Astrid was instantly on high alert, yawing but hopping out of bed. "Hey hey hey. Calm down. Deep breaths, pull your shoulders back. I don't know what's wrong, but I'm going to help you through this 'Lea. I love you, okay? I'll be there in three minutes, wait for me. Stay safe princess."

Alalea put her phone down, burying her face in her knees and sobbing pathetically. 

Her foster parents wouldn't notice, their house was huge and they slept on the other side of it. Alalea slept on the second floor, but it only took a few well-placed handholds to get into her room through the window, as long as it wasn't locked. So as Astrid came skidding to a stop in front of her girlfriend's house (at 3 am), she just ran to the side of the house and climbed up, knocking on the window. 

The crying teen uncurled and walked over to the window, shaking hands undoing the lock as if in a dream. 

Astrid ducked into the window, closing and locking it behind her in a single swift movement, grabbing Alalea's hands and peering into her electric blue eyes fearfully. "Hey, 'Lea. You okay?" She got a head shake in return. Wrapping her girlfriend in a hug, she dragged them both down onto the bed, tucking her legs around Alalea's, carding fingers through her hair and humming comfortingly. 

A few minutes later, the shaking and crying subsided, and she dared to ask a question. "Hey, sweetie. You better now? What happened?" she whispered, keeping her hold on the other tight and comforting. 

"I-I had another one o-of those d-dreams," Alalea whispered back, voice stuttering. "The bloody ones."

Astrid made a sad noise, hugging her girlfriend tighter. "Oh no baby, I'm so sorry. You're okay. I've got you." 

The only times Alalea was this vulnerable and raw and undone were late at night- or I suppose, early in the morning- after a super bad dream, after a bad panic or mania attack, or if she just got totally overwhelmed. And Astrid was always there to help. Every time.

About thirty minutes later Alalea had totally calmed down, pulling back just enough to look into Astrid's multicolored eyes and peck her on the lips. "Thanks."

Astrid smiled, kissing her back on the nose. "Anytime for you, 'Lea."

The memories of what had happened seeped through her post-panic haze, and she froze for a second, remembering one part of the phone conversation. "Did- did you say 'I love you'?" she asked suddenly, eyes wide in disbelief. Astrid's own eyes opened comically wide, mouth gaping open. 

"Omigod. I did. I'm so so sorry Alalea! You're probably not ready for that I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or-"

She was cut off by a pair of lips pressing warm against her own and a pair of arms snaking around her waist to pull her close. Alalea pulled back just enough to lean her forehead on her girlfriend's. "I love you too, you idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> So  
> The nightmare Alalea has is one I've had multiple times. Unfortunately I don't have a girlfriend. I want one tho,,, anyway. My OCD harm thoughts gives me stuff like this in my head regularly, so thats fantastic. 
> 
> anyway i should be working on stitches or serendipity or my book but  
> self indulgent fluff insteaad


End file.
